


I Wear My Scars Proud and Fierce

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Series: The Fun in Dysfunctional - A Sanders Family Collection [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Gen, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: Janus is familiar with the looks he gets, the eyes that lock onto his burns and just won't turn away. He knows they're hideous in the eyes of most.He's glad his little brothers think of them so fondly. It helps him be brave.
Relationships: Platonic Dark Sides
Series: The Fun in Dysfunctional - A Sanders Family Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471418
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	I Wear My Scars Proud and Fierce

Janus slammed the door shut and threw his backpack into the couch. It landed with a heavy thud next to Remus, who had been home from school with Virgil thanks to his suspension for cutting off a girl's hair for making fun of Roman.

"Wow, what's up your ass?" Remus asked, and Virgil looked up from where he'd been organizing the throw pillows.

"There is an actual seven year old in the room," Janus reminded bitterly. Remus shrugged.

"Vivi, you don't mind if I curse, do you?" Remus asked.

"Put a quarter in the swear jar," Virgil murmured, and Remus sighed, rooting through his pockets. Virgil brushed his hands off on his pants- white shorts that used to belong to Patton- and nodded. "I don't mind though."

"Are you going to answer my question now, or try to deflect again?" Remus asked. Virgil looked up at Janus with his big round brown eyes, and Janus crumbled.

"People were staring at me today," Janus stated. "And that would've been fine, people always stare, and I get why. But this girl..."

"What girl?" Remus asked.

Janus huffed. "Lilianna Monroe. I was going to ask her to homecoming," Janus explained.

"Oh," Virgil murmured, seemingly having worked it all out for himself.

"What'd she say?" Remus asked, tone suspicious.

"She said, and I quote: 'why would anyone want to go to Homecoming with Two Face?'" Janus spat out, vitriol on his tongue. Remus clenched his fists and stood up.

"What a bitch! I'm gonna go punch her light out-"

"You will not!" Janus scowled, grabbing Remus' arm and shoving him back onto the couch. "Look, I'm not what people think of when they imagine their first kiss, or first date, or even first love. I'm kind of... kind of not very attractive, you know, so-"

"But Jan, you're beautiful," Virgil argued.

"I'm really not," Janus huffed.

"Yes you are!" Remus protested. "You're my big brother, and you're beautiful, and you survived a burning building! You're strong and beautiful and the best there is! She had no right to say that to you!"

"These- these burns are scars. There's no beauty in them," Janus scowled.

"Yes there is," Remus and Virgil insisted.

"Well, I don't see it," Janus countered, flopping down in the armchair towards one side. Remus crawled into position on the back rest of the armchair, perching above Janus' head. Virgil, meanwhile, curled up at Janus' legs, hooking his chin over his big brother's knees. Janus sighed and looked up at the rambunctious boy sitting above him. "What is it?"

"You're being dumb," Remus sniffed, pouting.

"How am I being dumb?" Janus demanded.

"I know this really cool guy, you know. He lies sometimes, but he's got mythomania so you learn to read him," Remus chattered, his fingers carding through Janus' hair.

"Oh, I know that guy," Virgil picked up, hugging Janus' leg. "He's super smart too, he knows lots of big words."

"Yeah, and besides, he doesn't lie so much anymore," Remus said, folding his arms on top of Janus' head and resting his chin in the center. "Tell him, Virgil."

"This guy's great, Janus, you'd really like him," Virgil responded on cue. "He's always looking out for the rest of us. He taught me how to tie my shoes."

"He helps me with my homework, and lets me cry in his sweaters," Remus added.

"He doesn't mind when I wake him up after one of my nightmares!" Virgil piped up.

"You know who we're talking about, Janus?" Remus asked. Janus snorted.

"Are you talking about me?" He asked.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Somebody get this boy a medal!" Remus exclaimed. Virgil giggled.

"I get it, I get it. No more hating on myself today," Janus said.

"Maybe you should stop trying to find girls and start looking at boys," Remus suggested. Virgil laughed a little harder.

"Hasn't worked out for you or Roman, has it?" Virgil asked.

"Why you little!" Remus slid off the chair and grabbed Virgil before he could scramble to his feet. He rubbed his fist in Virgil's hair, ignoring the younger boy's shrieking laughter.

Janus smiled as he watched his brothers. Then, he decided to butt in. "Well, on the subject of boys-"

"No way!" Remus gasped, looking delighted.

"I do have a crush on this one guy," Janus confessed. Remus shrieked.

"Oh my god, you have to tell me everything! I have to know, Roman's gonna freak  _ out _ ! Is the guy cute? What's his deal? What do you think he's like in be-"

"Youthful ears, Remus," Janus warned, tapping two fingers against his smiling lips. Remus clamped his mouth shut and grinned sheepishly. Virgil pouted, but Janus just ruffled his hair.

Maybe Janus' scars weren't beautiful in the eyes of most. But it was heartening to know that his brothers saw the beauty within him shine through.


End file.
